


Much Like Falling

by darlingargents



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonism, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Threesome - F/M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: Rey is just getting into it when she feels something in the back of her mind. Like a knock, maybe, or a call from the distance. She opens her eyes, and—“Oh my god, what the—”Ben sighs. “Poe.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Much Like Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognitajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/gifts).



When Poe shows up in one of their shared dreams, it’s an accident.

It’s one of those nights. Rey and Ben are in the same bed, but both too tired for sex in the real world. Their Force bond comes in handy in times like this. As she’s falling asleep, Rey sends out a faint thread of their connection, and they wake up together in a comfortable bedroom, like their room in the _Falcon_ , but a little bigger.

It’s nothing fancy, really — Ben is between her legs and her hands buried in his hair as he eats her out (his favourite pastime) and Rey is just getting into it when she feels something in the back of her mind. Like a knock, maybe, or a call from the distance. She opens her eyes, and—

“Oh my god, what the—”

Somehow Rey’s foot connects with Ben’s head as she scrambles backwards on the bed, her face flaming red. Ben looks up at her in confusion and turns around, and sighs.  
“Poe.”

“Ren.” Poe is backed into the corner of the room, as red as she is, hands tucked tightly behind his back. “Uh, sorry, but where the hell am I?”

“It’s a dream,” Rey chokes out. She can’t quite understand why he’s here. He has a hint of Force-sensitivity and she’d talked to him earlier in the day, but this has never happened before. Unless — well. She’d been thinking about him. But only in the context of wishing that he and Ben could get along. As it turns out, even Ben turning back to the light side isn’t enough to convince some people of his allegiances. She understands that, but it’s still frustrating that one of her best friends doesn’t trust or like her partner.

“A dream, huh. Some kind of Force dream?”

Rey nods. She realizes, belatedly, that she’s still totally naked. She dreams herself up a blanket to cover her, and Poe’s eyes widen as it appears and falls on top of her with a puff of warm air.

Ben wipes off his face and looks at Poe. “Yep, a dream. As you can see, we’re clearly in the middle of something, so if you could just—”

“ _Ben_ ,” Rey snaps. Okay. It might be that their animosity isn’t as one-sided as she likes to think.

“How do I leave?” Poe asks, and turns around. He pushes against one wall experimentally. It doesn’t move.

“I’m not sure,” Rey says, and closes her eyes, trying to push him out and back to his own mind. It seems like it would be easy, but for whatever reason, it doesn’t seem to work, like something in her mind is resisting. She groans in frustration.

“Look,” Ben says, a little snappishly, “if you can’t leave, can you at least stop glaring like that and let us get on with it?”

Poe looks at him for a long moment. The prolonged eye contact between him and Ben unnerves Rey in a way she doesn’t fully understand. “Fine,” Poe says, and Rey blinks.

“Um—”

“Great.” Ben tosses the blanket aside and settles between her legs again.

“I’m not sure—”

Ben ducks his head down and Rey closes her eyes, blissed out once again.

The thing is — well. Rey’s had her fair share of Resistance members in her bunk; there’s only so much to do when you’re done work for the day and aren’t currently on a mission. Poe is only one of a few, but they’d come back to each other semi-regularly; it turned out that he was good at giving head and enjoyed it when she pulled his hair and playfully bossed him around. It worked for them.

It had been, she considers, a slightly more talkative version of the sex she has with Ben.

The point being. There are many people she’d be uncomfortable to have in the room, but Poe isn’t one of them.

She buries her hand in Ben’s hair and sinks down into the unrealistically soft pillows, and—

“Just a question. Is he better than me?”

Ben pulls away and Rey opens her eyes, indignant.

“Do you mind?” Ben asks, and Poe shrugs. He’s sitting on the floor now, one knee bent up, an arm resting on top. He’s watching them with half curiosity and half annoyance. “And yes, obviously.”

“I don’t think I asked you,” Poe points out.

Rey rolls her eyes. “Yes. But you’re both great. Can we finish this dick-measuring contest, please?”

“Is his dick bigger than mine?”

“Oh, no.”

“Really.” Poe stands and — oh. His pants vanish into the void and he’s naked from the waist down and there’s his cock, all right. It’s thick and dark, hardening up as she watches; she remembers what it felt like inside her. It makes her shiver a little, remembering his hands digging into her hips as she rode him hard and desperate in whatever private space they could find.

Ben gets off the bed, the long lines of his body fully visible in the dim, romantic lighting, and okay, she likes some parts of this, but she does _not_ like the delay on her own getting off. Rey crosses her arms and watches as Ben lets his own clothes disappear.

Ben is bigger. She can say that. But not by much.

“Okay,” Poe says, “but just having it doesn’t mean you know how to use it.”

“Please,” Ben says before Rey can say anything about them _both being good in bed, please, boys, let’s not_. “By all means, show me how you can use it. Rey?”

He turns to her with a look, and she realizes what he means almost immediately. “Oh my god, seriously?”

“If he thinks he’s so good, I want him to prove it.”

“You have the advantage of being able to read her mind or whatever magical bullshit you guys can do. Unfair comparison.”

Poe’s not wrong, she supposes. Sex with Ben is always great, but they both know exactly how to make it good for each other, no communication required, which gives it an automatic leg up when compared to every other person she’s ever slept with. As she considers this, Ben nods. “Fair. Seems like the most reasonable solution is for us both to participate.”

They both turn to look at her, their gazes equal parts hungry and fired up in competitive spirit. Whatever part of Rey was rolling its eyes at their dramatics has quieted down.

“Sure.”

*

The best thing about having sex here, instead of reality, is that there are no reasons to delay. No tiredness. No lack of supplies. Anything they need, they can think it up immediately. And the only limit to what they can do is their imagination.

Which means there is no discomfort whatsoever as Ben’s thick fingers slide into Rey’s ass. After getting Rey off to relax her and get her started, Ben had gone to his knees to blow Poe, getting his cock ready and giving Rey a show at the same time. (Along with some choice commentary on both sides.) When Poe had been hard and ready, she’d straddled his hips and watched his mouth open into a gasp as she sunk down onto him, feeling a deep contentment as she settled and got comfortable.

Poe makes the prettiest noises. She remembers that about him. Noises and a delightful pink flush to his cheeks as he got into it. It’s equal parts cute and hot.

Now she’s leaning forward over him, her breasts brushing against his chest, as Ben works her other hole open. He slides two fingers in deep and pushes them against Poe’s cock through her skin and Poe groans, long and deep, his eyes closed and his head flung back. Rey presses a light kiss to his neck as Ben works in a third finger. The feeling of fullness is already intense, flooding her senses; she can’t imagine what it will feel like to have both of them inside her all the way.

“Feels good?” Ben asks softly as he works his fingers in and out, and Rey nods. It would, here, no matter what, but she appreciates him for asking anyway. They’ve never done this before; thought about it, sure, briefly, but they’re both usually impatient enough that it doesn’t seem worth the effort.

This time, it seems, they’re going all out.

“Ready,” Ben says softly, and pulls out his fingers. Rey mourns the loss for a moment before the slick, lube-coated head of his cock nudges her hole. She shivers, and he places a hand on her lower back, sending feelings of relaxation her way. She leans down further, her breasts pressing into Poe’s chest, as Ben slides inside her. It’s overwhelming, and it just seems to keep going, stretching her wider, going deeper.

When he bottoms out, she thinks she can feel it in her throat.

Inside her, she can feel Poe’s cock pressed against Ben’s, and from the sounds he’s making, she’s pretty sure he can feel it too. His fingers are digging into her thighs as he gasps, and Rey breathes deep, lets them all adjust to the feeling. She presses her lips to Poe’s neck, a sort of comfort, and he lets out a strangled laugh.

“Doin’ good?” he asks, his voice faintly breathless, and Rey nods, sitting up a bit. The shift in position feels even better; she bites down on her lip as waves of pleasure run through her. Ben’s hand on her hip rubs little circles, comforting, and she sends him feelings of gratitude, of happiness, of her own pleasure. The feedback loop of shared feeling is one of the best things about sex with Ben, she thinks.

Slowly, Ben starts to slide in and out, and Rey starts to lose her mind. Poe raises himself up on his forearms and groans as Ben’s cock slides against his inside her. Rey’s limbs feel weak already, but she moves in time with Ben’s thrusts, sliding up and down both of their cocks. The feeling of fullness is still dizzying, still mind-blowingly intense. Time slips away as they keep going and going and—

The orgasm hits her like a wave, flooding all of her senses at once, her legs shaking as she tries to hold herself steady. Ben catches her with an arm around her waist before she collapses, and she feels Poe groan, deep in his chest, and come inside her. As her mind drifts in post-orgasmic haze, she realizes Ben hasn’t gotten off yet, and says, her own voice distant, “Come on, Ben.” He buries his head in the crook of her neck and exhales, his hips jerking deep inside her once more.

The moment seems to stretch on and on, until Ben moves away and pulls his cock out of her. Rey collapses to the side, Poe’s cock sliding out as she does. There’s no mess in the dream world, but the feeling of sweat gathering on the back of her neck, the shakiness in her limbs and wrung-out exhaustion all feel real enough.

“Fuck,” Poe says, and Rey laughs. Ben has moved to her other side to lie down on the bed, and she lets him put a possessive arm across her chest. “Is it always like that?”

Rey shrugs. “It’s more fun with more people.”

“Clearly I’ve been doing this wrong my whole life.” Poe scrubs his hands over his face. “So… which of us was better?”

Rey rolls her eyes as Ben scoffs. “Obviously—”

“Shut up,” Rey says, and leans over to kiss Ben’s cheek, and then the other way to kiss Poe’s. “You were both great.”

“I think we should compare again,” Poe says, jokingly serious. “It’s important. Gotta go a few more rounds before we can declare a winner.”

“I’m going to really sleep now,” Rey says. “You’re all welcome to join in.”

She thinks Poe might leave, but he just rolls over onto his side, facing her, as she lets a blanket fall over all three of them. As she drifts off into actual sleep, she realizes this is definitely the most pleasant interaction Poe and Ben have ever had.

Something to consider, certainly.

*

If Rey had hoped, somehow, that this would make them like each other, she ends up disappointed.

They see Poe in person a week later at a space station, where they’re both stopping for supplies. She spots him first, and their chat about how things are going is interrupted by Ben’s glowering. As soon as Poe notices him, his cheerful demeanor falls away.

It’s frustrating beyond belief. They’re on the same side. There’s nothing they need to compete over — Rey knows Poe isn’t holding a candle for her, so it’s obviously not that, and they work in totally separate parts of the Resistance in rebuilding the galaxy. She doesn’t understand why they can’t get along, and the fact that even letting them work out their tension through sex didn’t work is infuriating.

It seems that she needs to find a better solution.

A week later, one apparently falls into her lap.

There’s an undercover mission needing two Resistance members to pose as a high-ranking couple attempting to buy slaves. The description of the couple they’ll be posing as is two male humans, and as it happens, they’re all between missions.

Ben picks up on her idea as soon as she has it. They’re in the middle of a holoconference meeting, Rey on their bed and Ben on a chair across the room, and he turns to look at her, eyes boring into the side of her head, as if she can’t tell exactly how irritated he is by their bond alone. At the end of the call they ask for volunteers for the missions.

“I’ll take the medical supply run,” she says before anyone else can speak. “Ben isn’t needed. Maybe he should go on the undercover mission.”

“Excellent,” says the coordinator, marking it down. “Along with—”

“Poe isn’t busy, either, right?” Rey asks as sweetly as possible. She thinks she’s just replaced Poe as Ben’s enemy number one, going by the blaster bolts he’s glaring into the side of her head. And from the flickering expression on Poe’s holoconferenced face, she thinks he’s experiencing the same thing.

“Great. They can meet up in two days on Zygerria and get down to it.” The rest of the call is assigning tasks, and Rey hangs up with relief ten minutes later.

“Why,” Ben asks, monotone. He’s not angry, she can tell, just irritated. And confused.

“I want you two to get along,” she says. It’s the truth, full and honest. “He’s one of my best friends.”

“I get along with Finn. And Rose.”

“Yeah, but Poe is my friend as well.”

“Can’t I just get along with those two?”

Rey groans and leans back against the pillows. Taking her cue, Ben gets up and joins her on the bed, stretching out to lie next to her. “They’re _all_ my friends,” she says pointedly. “And you don’t hate each other for a reason.”

“He hates me because I tortured him,” Ben points out.

“No, he doesn’t,” Rey says, and is surprised to realize as she says it that it’s completely true. She just knows. “Is that what you thought?”

Ben shrugs. “I mean, I guess. And then he kept acting like your guard whenever I went near you.”

“Fair.” Rey leans against him, pulling their blankets up. They’re dressed for bed already; the call was at a bad time for their schedule. “He’s just protective of his friends. He’s worried that I’ll get hurt.” She hesitates, but Ben deserves the truth. “He doesn’t trust you.”

“Mm-hm.” Ben buries his face in her hair and she grins, rolling over to tuck herself into his chest. “So you really want us to get along, huh.”

“Wasn’t the sex good?”

“It really was.” Rey laughs, and Ben kisses her, and they stop talking for a while.

The Force bond makes it very clear who they’re mutually thinking about. Rey doesn’t mind in the slightest.

*

The time differences between the planets means that the first day of Rey’s medical supply mission ends up concluding about an hour after Ben and Poe touch down on Zygerria, and she retreats to her cabin on the _Falcon_ — Ben and Poe took a different ship to Zygerria — and gets comfortable to join them.

As soon as she fades in, it becomes clear that her conversation with Ben, while illuminating, was not quite enough. The sense of simmering resentment coming off both of them is astounding, and she’s not even physically present.

They’re in an opera booth being served Corellian whiskey by scantily-clad Twi’lek women, and sitting about as far apart as they can possibly get. Poe’s hand is clenched into a fast around his glass, and Ben is looking very hard at the twirling dancers onstage to avoid looking at Poe. When he notices Rey, he immediately looks at her, and Poe looks in her direction as well, noticing Ben’s attention. He can’t see her, though, and immediately looks away, disgruntled, mumbling something about Ben constantly getting his attention over nothing.

“What _happened_?” Rey asks, incredulous.

Ben leans back in his seat, rolling his eyes, and sips his whiskey. He responds in his head. _He’s not happy about you volunteering him for this._

“Obviously, but we all do things we don’t care about. That’s what we signed up for.”

_You think I don’t know that?_

“I just want to know what his problem is. And yours.”

_He still doesn’t trust me._

Oh. Rey’s heart hurts, a little, as she looks at Poe, leaning as far away from Ben as he can, an opposite to when they were both inside her. It gives her a shiver to think about, still — not the time. “I’m sorry,” she says, because there’s nothing more to say, really.

_It’s okay. Maybe someday it’ll get better._

Rey bites her lip and nods. “Okay. I’ll leave you alone.” She fades out, and looks blankly down at her hands for a long moment before she finds something else to do.

*

Rey doesn’t look in on them again. It’s a couple of days until they’ll be out of each other’s hair, and then they can all forget about this, about her hubris trying to make them get along.

She doesn’t check, but she gets feelings from Ben, anyway. The mission seems to be going well. They’re being buttered up by locals, shown around the planet, and hopefully soon they’ll be taken to the slave pens and they’ll be able to bring in the others to finish their mission.

It all seems to be going according to plan, until she’s in hyperspace on her way back to the Resistance base and a feeling of being stabbed shoots through her. She falls out of the pilot’s chair, twitching helplessly for a moment, the pain overwhelming. When the first wave passes, she sits up and sorts through her mind, trying to find what’s happening.

She fades into the scene; Ben is on the ground, and there’s blood on the floor, on his clothes. A quick look at the situation, the weapons, the injuries, and her best guess is that he’s been stabbed.

Poe is behind him, blaster out, the heavy and pretty silks he’d been wearing to blend in torn and thrown off, revealing the comfortable clothes beneath. It seems that the situation is handled; Poe is talking into his comm to the backup on its way, and none of the guards, including the one with the blood-slicked blade, are moving. It’s handled.

Ben looks up at her, and she winces under his pained gaze. She’s not really there, but she kneels down beside him and places a hand over the wound on his ribcage, sending what energy she can, across the universe. He closes his eyes and leans into her hand, letting her help.

It’s not a deadly wound, but it’s a painful one. She does her best to ease the ache.

The doors of the room they’re in slam open and the Resistance members swarm in, weapons up. Rey notices, glancing around, that they’re in what looks like a slave pen; clearly they’d made their move. The slaves will be freed.

As the Resistance members take the guards’ weapons, Poe slowly drops his blaster and holsters it, and immediately runs to Ben’s side. It’s so unexpected that Rey moves away from him as Poe takes her previous position, knelt in front of Ben, a hand hovering over his wound.

“You okay?” Poe asks, more tenderly than she ever would’ve expected from him, _especially_ addressing Ben. Sitting up a little more and wincing, Ben nods, peeling off his overly elegant gloves and pressing a bare hand to the wound. Rey moves around him and places a hand over his, intertwining their fingers together, and sends more energy. She can feel the flesh knitting together below their hands.

Poe, hovering over the injury, looks up and sees Rey, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

“Um,” Poe says after a moment, “hi.”

“Hi,” Rey says. “You can—”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.” Clearly fascinated, Poe lifts a hand off of Ben’s chest to brush against Rey’s cheek, and pulls his hands back in surprise, looking down at his fingers.

“I know this is very interesting,” Ben says between gritted teeth, “but I think Poe has the bacta.”

“Right!” Poe looks away and digs in his pockets. He pulls out a bacta patch, rips it open, and presses it against the wound. “Should be okay,” he says. Rey can feel it start to work as the hot-cold healing starts to hit Ben.

“Well,” Rey says, suddenly feeling off-balance. “I guess I’ll… see you two soon.”

Ben nods, sitting up fully. The room around them is clearing out; the Resistance members have it dealt with. Rey kisses Ben’s cheek, and after a moment, Poe’s as well. He smiles up at her, and the fluttering in her chest is something new.

She fades back onto her ship, and finds herself smiling.

*

It’s not entirely clear why Poe can see into their bond, at first, but Rey has a lot of time to wait for them to get back to the Resistance base once she’s there, and she spends her time thinking about it, meditating on it, and wondering if she should track down Rose to ask for advice, even if Rose knows nothing about the Force. Eventually she does, because she knows neither of them are busy.

Rose just rolls her eyes and tells her that Rey has to know better than she does, which is incredibly unhelpful. Rey heads back to her ship cabin in a huff and fades out to check on Ben. He’s still sleeping; he’s been under a constant supply of bacta and stuck in the ship’s medical wing the whole trip back.

She almost fades out when she feels something else in the back of her mind, and goes to look. Colours and shapes and voices float around her until it solidifies into… Poe, shirtless on his bed, playing a game on his holopad. He jumps when he sees her, tossing the holopad aside.

“Hi,” Rey says, unsure of what else she can say.

“Hi,” Poe says, seeming equally unsure. Neither of them are the type to be at a loss for words, but Rey can’t stop thinking about the blood spilling out from between Ben’s fingers, how dark it was, how red on his hands. And she thinks Poe is feeling the same.

“What changed?” she asks after a moment. She hadn’t planned on asking, but the words just slipped out.

“He saved me,” Poe says. _Oh_. It makes sense, his panic, his defensiveness. His sudden change of mind. “They were coming at me with swords before I could get my blaster out. He stepped in front of me, took the blade coming for my heart. He was holding the rest of them off with the Force, I think, and couldn’t redirect it.”

She can see it, clearly — Ben distracted, pulled in a dozen directions, his only thought to keep Poe safe. And the blade sinking into his torso before he could do a thing about it.

She wishes she could’ve been there.

“I think I get it,” Poe says, and she looks back at him. She can feel the emotions coming off him in waves — sadness, regret. Relief. He’s glad that Ben is okay. “I mean, he saved me. He didn’t even hesitate.”

“He never would,” Rey says quietly.

“Yeah.” Poe closes his eyes and leans back against the wall of his cabin.

They don’t need to say anything else. They sit in companionable silence for a while until Rey fades out, and when they arrive late the next night, she’s out there to see it.

She’s out on the field to watch it come down from the sky, and as soon as it lands, the first person she sees is Poe. He comes down the ramp, and as he steps off, she sees Ben, leaning against him. Shirtless and bandaged, paler than usual. Rey approaches him and moves around to the other side from Poe, slipping an arm under him, supporting him. On Ben’s back, her hand brushes against Poe’s.

They head back to the _Falcon_ and into Rey and Ben’s cabin, and arrange Ben in bed. Poe has a supply of bacta for the next week, and changes his bandage as Rey holds his hand. Ben is half-conscious, smiling up at her, and none of them need to talk. It feels natural, casual, perfect.

When the bandage is changed, it’s getting late. Rey silently slips into bed beside Ben, and looks up at Poe and back down at the bed. An invitation.

Poe smiles at her, peels off his outer layers, and climbs in bed, on Ben’s other side. Rey settles her head against Ben’s arm, and lets herself drift off, their dual breaths lulling her to sleep.

*


End file.
